


Dye

by HMSquared



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crying, Hair Dyeing, Haircuts, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Selfies, Unhappy characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Marvin hears about Jack’s hair pledge and finds himself inspired.





	Dye

**Author's Note:**

> My mental image of Marvin has changed, so this was written to reflect that. While the headcanons take place in a separate universe and probably won't be done as brand-new fics, this kind of leaks into that universe.
> 
> This is hopefully obvious, but this will be Marvin's new appearance in any stories he appears in. Also, Jackie is adorable and I love him now.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a typical Sunday morning: quiet for the egos. Except this morning Jack was very tired from his charity livestream, and so the others were letting him sleep.

Eating cereal and lazily scrolling through Twitter, Marvin thought about his place as an ego. Jack hadn't explicitly mentioned him in a long time, though he always insisted it was nothing personal. They had gotten into several arguments because of this, which was typical for Marvin anyway. Always the arguer.

A tweet caught his attention. It was one of Jack's. Curiosity piqued, Marvin clicked on it.

_Also I promised green hair at $100k so I'll stick to my promise this time!_

The magician had no idea what to say. For years, Jack had sworn to never dye his hair green again; that was a period in his life that had passed, and he wanted to be remembered for new things. But this wasn't just about him. Because as he set his phone down, Marvin glanced over at the mirror.

His hair was light green, spiky. The look had been amazing three years ago, but it wasn't really...him anymore. Maybe he did understand where Jack was coming through after all.

Jackie was sitting in his room tweaking a photograph when Marvin knocked. Spinning around in his chair and removing his headphones, the oldest ego smiled.

"Marvin! What can I do for you?" Marvin smiled sheepishly, though mostly due to his brother's reaction.

"I'm thinking of getting my hair cut, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with." Leaping from his chair, Jackie shouted with a grin on his face,

"Of course!" Laughing, Marvin wrapped an arm around him and they headed out the door.

The weather was nice outside: cool but not chilly. Even so, Jackie drew his hoodie closer as they walked, Marvin faking a smile. Unlike his fellow ego, he didn't have a hoodie to get lost in.

He wasn't depressed. Chase and Schneep had both said this when he confided in them. But Jackie? He had no idea Marvin wasn't in a happy state of mind.

The salon was a five-minute walk from the house; before he knew it, Marvin was sitting in a chair and explaining to the stylist what he wanted. He even showed a few pictures, the stylist (a blonde man named Derek) nodding enthusiastically. And just like that, they were off, brushing away.

Jackie soon got enthralled in his phone, not looking up as Marvin left to get his hair washed. But after forty-five minutes, he grew concerned. Washing hair did not take this long. Putting away the electronic device in his hands, he began to rise when the magician finally returned.

A towel was wrapped around his neck, but Jackie only noticed for a second. Marvin's bright green hair was now brown, matching Jack's. It had even been tied into a ponytail, the tip of which was green. Speaking quietly to him, Derek gave a pat on the shoulder and headed off to get the IPad so they could pay.

"Wow!" Jackie chuckled, taking in the new look. "I love it!" The magician blushed, but there was a strange look in his eyes. Was it...one of sadness? Trying not to make a big deal of it, he stepped forward, kneeled, and whispered in Marvin's ear, "Everything okay?" Tears in his eyes, Marvin nodded.

"I just...haven't been happy with myself lately." Giving a sympathetic frown, Jackie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Lightly squeezing, he tried to smile. "Do you like your hair?" Marvin nodded, laughing slightly.

"I love it too, Jackie." Emotions overtaking him, Jackie leaned forward and suddenly hugged him. "What are you doing?"

"Sometimes, we all need a hug." Truer words had never been spoken.

They had just gotten home from the salon when Jackie finally checked his phone. He had snapped a picture of Marvin in the chair, but looking at it now, he frowned. His friend did not look happy, and that needed to be fixed.

"Hey, Marvin." Hanging up the cardigan Mark had given him, Marvin looked over. "Do you mind if we get a picture together?"

"Sure." A confused smile appeared on Marvin's face, but he came and stood next to Jackie. Opening the camera app, the superhero held his phone up, wrapped an arm around the magician and whispered,

"Smile." They both legitimately did.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment!


End file.
